wormfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mother of Mothers
is the deeply shard-affected clone of Nursery, that was created by the Red Queen and Cryptid. Appearance The Mother of Mothers is a giant woman, wreathed in a very thin draping of flesh that has an intense webbing of veins.On the next screen, a giant of a woman was wreathed in a draping of flesh so thin it looked almost translucent, with veins webbing through that flesh, the webbing of veins more than any flesh itself protecting her modesty. - Excerpt from Sundown 17.4 Abilities and Powers The Mother of Mothers has a scaled up version of Nursery's ability. She has a Shaker ability that spawns minions around her. The minions that she creates are all around ten to twelve feet tall, and some are obese. They are human, and both men and women. The women spawned by her power are all heavily pregnant, while the men are all violently erect.In a radius around her, naked figures crouched and stood, all human and human-proportioned, but only half way between her height and an ordinary human, which put them at about ten or twelve feet in height. I saw a man crouching, fists pressed into the ground like forelegs. A man stood, askew, head resting against the side of the building, like standing up straight was too much effort. There were enough of them that I couldn’t see much around the woman. But the camera moved slightly, and I could see the front of the crowd, where an obese, naked, ten-foot tall woman sat on an obese, naked man. The ground around them was flesh, and hands were tearing that flesh bloody from the far side, groping, pressing their way up and out. As the flesh tore enough, I could see below, see the glistening face, and the muscular contractions of an extradimensional space thrusting the woman up and out. One of the men helped her crawl free. The aperture squeezed shut, like a sphincter closing, the closing pressing juices up and out, until they washed over and obscured the view. As fluids found holes to drain back into, another space opened, a sphincter covered by glistening skin thinner than paper, a foot sticking up and out against it. The giant woman who had just emerged, I saw, was pregnant. Most or all of the women were. All of them, it was hard to tell at first because many were moist from having emerged in the recent past, or they were crusted in frost because the moisture had frozen, were glistening from inner thigh to heel. The men were violently erect. Like, stab one of those things with a pin, and I imagined the resulting blood spray could cut you in half. - Excerpt from Sundown 17.4 These minions also produce the shaker effect that changes the area around them, “The Nursery creation. It produces lifeforms?” “…Yes.” “Out of imperfect meat? Like most power-created life?” “…It does. Yes.” “It spawns things that produce the aura, area-altering effect?” “…Yes.” - Excerpt from Sundown 17.5 and also can self-replicate.I could see the shape that was Amy, surrounded by shuddering giants who were in the process of sprouting tree-like masses of slick flesh from their groins, greater branches showing how soft they were on impact with the ground, each limb ending in an individual ‘fruit’, curled up into fetal positions, uncurling, standing, and swelling in size by the second. Amy went to each, touching them. - Excerpt from Sundown 17.6 The minions are not inherently aggressive, but respond to the threats and agitation.Sundown 17.7 The Red Queen had to modify them before sending them against the Machine Army. As an artificial being it is unable to produce or even survive without intercession from its creators.“The giants, yeah. What happens to them if Amy dies?” There was a telling pause. “I think they die, eventually. They’ll need upkeep. They can’t eat. They burn through power. But eventually is a long time. Maybe a year. They can do a lot of damage in the meantime, and I don’t know if they can be controlled.” - Excerpt from Sundown 17.9 After being mutated further by Cryptid, the Mother Giant gained the ability to produce more than just fleshy beings. I could see Titan Ophion and… one mess of a pile of meat, which was disgorging a whole other mess. With all the meat lying around, a lot of the cracks in that section of battlefield were packed full. Pale flesh, flensed flesh, scaled flesh, feathered flesh… - Excerpt from Infrared 19.5 At one point she created an enormous boneless creature, that was ten times her size.“He’s a bastard,” I said, looking up at the Titan. I could see the Mother Titan attacking it. A giantess with a boneless creature ten times her mass extending from her nethers, grappling Ophion, tearing away flesh. - Excerpt from Infrared 19.6 History Post-Attack on Teacher The Mother of Mothers was created by Amy and Chris, and was stationed somewhere in Earth Shin. Her minions, modified by Amy, were chosen as a replacement method of attack on The Machine Army. Dauntless let them pass.Sundown 17.6 The Mother of Mothers assisted in fending Titan Arachne off when the ice broke.Radiation 18.z The Ice Breaks The Mother of Mothers was reverted to the fight against the Fortuna's Titans. She was additionally empowered, turning into a literal tide of flesh, that successfully occupied Titan Ophion.Infrared 19.5 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Clones Category:Earth Shin Category:Master Category:Shaker Category:Females Category:Shin Defense Initiative Category:Mothers Category:Ward Characters